Kiyama Hiroto
Hiroto was an orphan at the Sun Garden orphanage, he was lonely there, but every time their "father" came to the orphanage, he and his "brothers" and "sisters" were happy. He was chosen to be the captain of The Genesis, the team which was trained playing against the teams which were "powered-up" using the Aliea Meteorite. His team was never powered by the Aliea Meteorite. Appearancehttp://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kiyama_Hiroto&action=edit&section=2Edit He has red hair and bright teal eyes, and has an extremely pale white skin tonehttp://images.wikia.com/inazuma-eleven/images/e/e5/Hiroto_with_inazuma_japan.jpghiroto in inazuma japanAdded by Hyuuga-boy99. In his first appearances, he wore an orange jacket, and had his red hair straight with one bang in front of his face. When he appears as the captain of The Genesis his hair is raised up except for the bangs. In season 3, his hairstyle changes yet again. It is more uneven than the earlier hairstyles. Personalityhttp://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kiyama_Hiroto&action=edit&section=3Edit He is shown to be a caring person as he cares for his father. He is also very kind, like in Episode 100 when he promised to go camping with everybody. Plothttp://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kiyama_Hiroto&action=edit&section=4Edit Season 2http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kiyama_Hiroto&action=edit&section=5Edit http://images.wikia.com/inazuma-eleven/images/b/b1/Hiroto-gran.jpgHiroto as Gran, captain of GenesisAdded bySweetcrossfireHe first appears as captain of The Genesis, Gran. He watches most of Raimon's matches in secret, and was first fully introduced in Episode 36, after Raimon's match with Epsilon, and asks Endou if he would like to play soccer with his team. When they arrive at the designated area to start the match, Raimon and Yokato come to know that his team is of Aliea Academy. They win the match at 15-0, which causes Kazemaru to leave the team and Fubuki to become unconscious. He then becomes curious about Endou and his way of soccer. He is surprised when even a calm-and-cool person likeGazel is so pumped up and interested to play against Raimon and Endou. His team fights against Raimon once more, and Raimon finally beats Hiroto and his team by 4-3, and following after the match, it is revealed that his name is not actually Hiroto, it's a the name that belongs to his father's dead son. Later in that episode he is taken back to somewhere by the police along with the other surviving Aliea Academy students and Coach Hitomiko. Season 3http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kiyama_Hiroto&action=edit&section=6Edit http://images.wikia.com/inazuma-eleven/images/3/34/Hiroto_as_captain.jpgHiroto as the temporary captainAdded by Ash7103During season 3, Coach Hibiki invites him to join Inazuma Japan, and is placed in the A- team, which is Endou's team. Hiroto is choshttp://images.wikia.com/inazuma-eleven/images/3/3b/InazumaJapan34.jpgInazuma JapanAdded by Narutosageren as one of the sixteen representatives for Japan. At the time when Inazuma Japan was playing against The Empire, he takes over as temporary captain after Kazemaru gets injured, and scores Inazuma Japan's first goal, along with Gouenjiand Toramaru with a new hissatsu technique. Then Hiroto helps Endou, Hijikata and Kidou to sneak into Brazil's area, he transferred data about Garshield into his pendrive from the main database to hand in to the police. Before the match againstLittle Gigant, Fubuki requests Hiroto and Kidou to perform a hissatsu with him. After Endou perfects God Catch, he brings out his new hissatsu and scores against Rococo, giving the first point to Inazuma Japan. Moviehttp://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kiyama_Hiroto&action=edit&section=7Edit http://images.wikia.com/inazuma-eleven/images/3/31/Joining.pngHiroto joins Raimon to fight OgreAdded by AdventureWriter28In the movie he joins Raimon to help fight against Ogre along with Toramaru,Tobitaka, Fideo, Fubuki and Kanon. Hissatsuhttp://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kiyama_Hiroto&action=edit&section=8Edit *'SH Big Bang' (Anime) *'DF Photon Flash' (Game) *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'OF Scissors Bomb' (Game, Gran form) *'OF Southern Crosscut' (Game, Gran form) *'SH Supernova' (Gran form) *'SH The Birth' *'SH Tenkuu Otoshi' Triviahttp://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kiyama_Hiroto&action=edit&section=9Edit *'Hiroto' means "large", "great" or "command, esteem" combined with (to) "people","human" *His English name "Xavier Blitz" has the same surname with Hitomiko's one: "Aqualina Blitz" *Even though he was an antagonist at first, he actually was a really good person. *In the game, Kidou notices that Hiroto is Gran first. *Hiroto is good with technology, as seen when Endou, Kidou, Hijikata, and him tried to find information on Garshield's computer. *He has a character song titled "Starline".